Operation Light Swan is not over !
by TrueLoveTackle
Summary: OS Captain Cobra post 5x08 dans lequel Henry redonne confiance à Killian après qu'il ait découvert être lui-même un Dark One. Il peut lui aussi combattre la noirceur...parce qu'il est un héros après tout.


**P'tit OS Captain Cobra post 5x08. Bon je sais que ça ne va pas se produire ainsi...mais bon, après tout c'est à ce la que serve les fics, non ?**

 **Et parce que je suis in love de leur relation, et chaque épisode un peu plus !**

 **Les boys d'Emma Swan...the life !**

 **Enjoy !**

* * *

 **Operation Light Swan is not over !**

Killian était sur le pont du Jolly Roger, accoudé au rebord de son précieux navire, à contempler l'horizon.

Le scintillement du soleil sur les vagues l'aidaient à se calmer, à faire taire les voix de ses propres démons. Mais maintenant, il fallait faire taire la voix de ce terrible démon qu'il avait cherché à tuer durant des siècles. Ce terrible démon qui consumait dorénavant son être.

Il regarda un instant Excalibur, son nom gravé à côté de celui d'Emma. Comment avait-t-elle pu lui faire cela ? Comment avait-t-elle pu le tourner en la chose qu'il détestait tant alors même qu'il l'avait suppliée de le laisser partir ?

Il le lui avait dit, il le lui avait dit qu'il ne pourrait pas combattre la noirceur comme elle. Il lui avait dit qu'il était bien trop faible pour ne pas retomber dans ses anciens travers. Il était en colère, tellement en colère contre elle.

Lutter des siècles durant contre un Dark One dans le but de le tuer, puis se retrouver amoureux d'un Dark One. L'ironie de la situation n'était-elle pas suffisante ? Non...voilà qu'il devenait à son tour Dark One. Putain de destin, putain d'ironie...monde cruel.

Il fut cependant sorti de ses pensées par des bruits lointains de pas, avantage d'être un Dark One après tout. Les pas se rapprochaient, mais il resta immobile, continuant de faire face à l'épée portant son nom.

« Hey, Hook, lança Henry ».

Surpris, le pirate se retourna d'un coup pour faire face au jeune garçon. Arquant les sourcils, il lui dit :

« -Tu ne devrais pas être là.

-Et pourquoi pas ? Nous sommes mardi, et nous naviguons tous les mardis, répondit Henry.

-C'était avant, tout à changer maintenant.

-Les choses n'ont pas besoin d'être différentes, dit-il en s'approchant, si tu veux vraiment quelque chose, rien ne t'en empêche.

-Bien sûr que si, je suis un Dark One maintenant ! s'exclama Killian. Cela change tout !

-Tu es plus que ça, tu sais, rétorqua aussitôt le jeune adolescent.

-Un sale pirate, ouais je sais !

-J'étais maudit lorsque j'ai dit ça ! s'offusqua Henry, je ne le pensais pas. Peu importe...ce n'est pas comme si c'était nouveau pour moi, ajouta-t-il, je veux dire qu'un membre de ma famille soit Dark One. Mon grand-père tout d'abord, puis ma mère...je pense que je peux faire face à un beau-père Dark One ».

 _Beau-père_. C'était les mots d'Henry. Et ils embrouillaient l'esprit de Killian. Oh il savait que le gamin appréciait passer du temps avec lui, naviguer, mais le considérer comme un membre de sa famille, il n'avait pas imaginé cela.

Henry s'approcha un peu plus du pirate puis, posant sa main sur son épaule lui dit d'un ton confiant :

« -Je sais que tu peux combattre la noirceur.

-Non, je ne peux pas, je suis faible. Je sais que je ne peux pas le faire, gamin. Cela m'a pris des siècles pour repousser ma propre noirceur, DES SIECLES ! Le Dark One détruit tout ce qui l'entoure, regardes ce que ta mère m'a fait, continua-t-il en pointant l'épée, elle m'a replongée dans la noirceur. Pas n'importe laquelle, celle du Dark One. Elle m'a tournée en la chose que je déteste le plus au monde ! ».

Henry regarda Killian avec tristesse. Oui sa mère lui avait fait du mal…leur avait fait du mal mais elle les aimait. Elle ne voulait pas le blesser, elle voulait lui sauver la vie.

« -Elle l'a fait pour te sauver, lâcha Henry.

-Je n'appelle pas cela _sauver_ , Henry.

-Elle pensait que c'était la seule solution pour te garder en vie, plaida Henry, elle ne voulait pas te perdre.

-Je lui ai demandé de me laisser partir, s'énerva Killian, je lui ai dit que je ne pourrais pas gérer la chose…ce n'est pas sauver ».

Killian se leva et fit dos à Henry. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs, fatigué, dépassé par la situation, hanté par la voix de ce démon. Si seulement la voix s'arrêtait.

« -Elle ne pouvait pas te perdre comme elle a perdu mon père, Killian, continua Henry. Elle t'aime –et alors que Killian tenta de lui couper la parole, l'adolescent poursuivit- oui elle ne t'a pas écouté, mais elle croit en toi, tu sais. Elle a fait cela parce qu'elle pensait, pense, que votre amour est assez fort pour passer au-dessus de la noirceur, que vous pouvez la combattre ensemble. Elle a fait tout cela pour garder votre futur intact, pour accomplir la mission _Light Swan_ ».

Killian se retourna aussitôt, intrigué. Il lui demanda alors :

« -Comment sais-tu pour _l'operation Light Swan_ ?

-Elle nous a rendu nos souvenirs, rétorqua aussitôt le jeune garçon.

-Même si je voulais poursuivre la mission, je ne peux pas…je te l'ai dit, comme à ta mère, je ne peux pas lutter contre la noirceur…je suis…

-…un héros, le coupa-t-il. Regarde, lorsque nous étions dans le livre, Isaac a fait de toi un lâche, tu étais effrayé par un rien…mais, tu es mort en héros là-dedans. Tu es mort en te battant pour nous sauver maman et moi. Tu vois, peu importe comment Isaac t'as écrit, le vrai toi, le héros est ressorti. Tu peux le refaire, je sais que tu le peux.

-Tu mets beaucoup trop de foi en moi, Henry, sourit Killian, je ne suis pas aussi optimiste…je sens le tiraillement à l'intérieur de moi l'appel est trop fort.

-Ecoute, tu peux, répéta Henry, fais-moi confiance, après tout, j'ai le cœur du vrai croyant tu peux le faire ».

Le pirate s'approcha du jeune garçon, une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

« -Tu crois vraiment que je peux y arriver ?

-Totalement. On peut tout surmonter lorsqu'on a la plus grande force à ses côtés, répondit Henry.

-Quelle force ? questionna Killian.

-L'amour toi et ma mère partagez le véritable amour, c'est la forme de magie la plus puissante, tu sais. Et puis tu m'as moi, et David, et Mary-Margaret, énuméra Henry avant de rouler les yeux, même Regina t'aime bien, même si elle te lance des piques. Tout le monde ici t'aime. Nous pouvons le faire…ensemble, tu n'es pas seul, tu ne le seras jamais ».

Killian sourit à Henry et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. D'une voix paternelle, il lui dit :

« -Je t'aime aussi, Henry. Allez, va prendre la barre, tu veux ! Je suis encore capitaine sur ce navire !

-Comme tu voudras, capitaine ! ».

* * *

 _ **So, j'espère que ce p'tit OS vous a plu ! Une p'tite review, please ? :) Parce que ça fait toujours plaisir !**_


End file.
